


My Tremolo

by mamawolf0714



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamawolf0714/pseuds/mamawolf0714
Summary: There was a Starkhaven boy and a Fereldan girl. She was fire and he burned for her. They came apart, only to be brought back together in ways neither of them expected.





	My Tremolo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was originally posted to FanFiction.Net but I’ve moved it here. Questions, comments, and criticism are humbly accepted.
> 
> Knight-Captain Rylen got five minutes of dialogue in Inquisition and I was desperate for more of his story. He has the face of someone who’s lived. Since Bioware isn’t giving me more of him, I’ve decided to write it for them. You’re welcome, Bioware. Enjoy!

Rylen knocked on the red door and straightened his shirt out. It wouldn’t do to be seen by his sweetheart in any state of disarray. Especially not today. He even took pains to shine his ragged shoes and comb his messy brown hair. Today was a special day, after all: the fifth time he was being allowed to take the lass Tilas Joringel out walking. 

The door opened and he was greeted by the lady Joringel, his sweetheart’s mother. 

“Good morning, messere Joringel. It’s lovely out. May I please take your daughter out on a walk?” He bowed like a chevalier from Orlais, even going as far as taking his straw hat off and offering a flower filched from his mother’s garden. 

The lady Joringel took the bloom from him and nodded. She could play the game nearly as well as he could. “You’re a right scamp, Rylen. Where are you taking her this time?”

He straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back. “To the banks of the Minanter, messere. There’s a lovely family of ducklings Tilas might like to see.” 

“Ducklings. Right.” The lady shook her head and turned away. “I’ll see if Tilas is available.” 

“Thank you! We won’t be all day, this time.” ‘Just most of the day’, he thought. But there were no lessons for him and Tilas was on a holiday from her apprenticeship to the archivists of Starkhaven. If he was going to court the girl, now was was the best time. 

“Rylen! I was hoping you’d be by today.” The prettiest girl in Starkhaven pulled the door open wider and smiled up at Rylen. Tilas Joringel was tiny, with dark hair and eyes. She wore a red summer dress with no sleeves, cut short to her knees. To complete the picture of sweetness, the girl fiddled with a red ribbon at the end of a long, thick braid. Rylen found himself at a loss for words. It wasn’t everyday a boy like him caught the eye of a girl like her. “Did you want to go out and see the ducklings?” 

Her soft Fereldan accent brought him back to reality. “Yes! Yeah. Aye. It’s a perfect day to go and watch them swim, don’t you think? Maybe stop by to see my mum for apple tarts and sausage cakes?” 

“You had me at apple tarts. I’ll go get my hat.” She reached over and grabbed a wide-brimmed, floppy thing and put it on. “My mother insists I shouldn’t get a sunburn. Shall we be off?”

“Gladly.” Rylen offered an elbow for Tilas to hold and they closed the red door to the townhouse as they left. He couldn’t help but walk a little taller with the pretty girl on his arm. Ever since her family moved from Ferelden to Starkhaven to become part of the booming trade business, Rylen knew this girl was part of his future. What part, he wasn’t quite sure. But it seemed he finally had an inkling of what that meant. 

They wound their way through the streets, stopping at his house for the promised snacks and water. His mother was no lady Joringel and simply stuffed food in a sack and sent them on their way with an approving nod. She likely hoped a wedding would soon be in order for this son, since two of her eldest were in same-sex relationships and the other two were married to their work. 

They passed through the massive gates and outside the city walls. On the banks around Starkhaven, surrounded by the Minanter and her bounty on a summer day, life was full of promises.

“Come on, girl. I bet the hatchlings are already in the water.” He pointed with his free hand to the wreckage of a small fishing boat that had been overturned on the riverbank. 

“Did you really just bring me out here to see the ducks, Rylen?” Tilas pulled back the brim of her hat and smiled at him. 

“Well, I figured, since we’re already here, we could find that spot from the other day. The old bridge. Maybe get out of the sun so you don’t burn.” He led them towards the boat, letting his girl’s hand slide into his now that they were away from prying eyes. 

“Ah. You’re a gentleman, ser. I never knew you cared so much.” She squeezed his fingers and lifted her skirt to avoid getting it caught on driftwood. 

Rylen didn’t hide the appreciative glance at those slim, gently curving ankles. He wondered what her thighs looked like, or the delicate arch of her back. A young man’s mind wandered in mysterious ways when allowed to run. 

But he refrained from casual caresses. At least, that was his plan until they came to the fallen stones of the last remaining arch of an old bridge. It was wide and created a perfect spot for two young people to hide from prying eyes. 

Rylen led them into its shadow before wrapping his long arms around her waist. He took off her hat and laid it on a stone. For a moment he looked at Tilas and brushed a finger over the curve of her jaw. He bent to kiss her, just a quick peck on her cheek. This was still new to them and he was loathe to do anything that might scare Tilas away. 

She looked up at him with shy eyes. “Is that all I get today?” 

“Hardly, love.” This time, he brushed his lips against hers. 

“Is that all?” Tilas stepped closer to him until his back was against the cool stone of the bridge. Her chest was against his, and Rylen had to swallow hard and think of maths for a few breaths. 

“How much more do you want? I mean, I wouldn’t want to do anything too forward.” His large hands wrapped around her face and they kissed properly. Lips and tongues and teeth touched, just enough to leave them both breathless and warm. 

When they parted, Tilas was flushed and giddy. “I want to do everything with you, too.” Her voice was a soft whisper against his neck. 

“I would rather we do everything the proper way. I mean, I want it to be right. The right place and time.” His eyes flicked around. There were crabs skittering by and the sound of water lazily drifting through reeds and broken fish traps. While romantic enough for two teenagers, it was hardly the place one would wish to consummate love. 

“I know. But,” she paused and took off his silly hat, “I hardly know when it’ll be right. What if the right time never comes?” 

“It will.” He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. “The Maker can’t deny this is a real thing between us. No one can. Not even lady Joringel, bless her heart.”

That made Tilas giggle. “The lady Joringel just wants to see me happy and gainfully employed before I start a family.” 

“Aye, and I think that’s an excellent idea. We should both be able to support ourselves before we, you know, have a family.” He pulled her close again and held tight. “I’ve finally decided what I want to do with my life: I’m to begin training as a Templar.” 

“You’re going to become a Templar? Really?” The girl with brown eyes and dark hair asked. Tilas was small and childlike, even for a Fereldan girl. But she was feisty and sweet, like one of those peppers they got from Nevarra. It’s part of why he thought he might be in love with her. She was shy fire in a form that fit perfectly against him. 

“Aye. Figured it’s time to do something with my life. Seeing as I’m not cut out for the stonemasons, and all that.” Rylen shrugged and gave a lopsided grin. “Will you miss me?” 

The girl huffed. “Silly question. Of course I will!” She threw her arms around his neck. “What will I do without my favorite Starkhaven boy around?” 

His arms automatically went around her waist. “You’ll think of something. Maybe get married and have a litter?” Despite the words, Rylen had it in his head that he might be the one to marry her. 

She leaned up and kissed his chin, the only part of his face she could reach. “I’ll wait for you. The chantry can’t say no to you marrying me, can it?” 

“Only if you’re a desire demon sent to torment me. Otherwise, no.” He laughed and pulled her closer. “But I’ll write you. Promise you’ll write back?” 

Tilas cuddled closer to him. “Nothing will stop me. Just promise you’ll visit me when you have the chance.” 

“I promise.” He took her hand and led them back towards the city walls. “C’mon, before your parents have a fit about you walking about with ‘that Starkhaven boy’.”

“Yes. But first…” Tilas leaned up and kissed Rylen with a passion only youth and new love could muster. “Tell me you love me.” 

Rylen pushed back a lock of her dark hair and wondered how he could be apart from her for so long. “I love you, my Fereldan girl.” 

“I love you, Starkhaven boy.”


End file.
